everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Tell the Tooth
Summary: Seliph accidentally injures Nia's two front teeth, knocking one out and shoving the other up into her gum. Now, he has to try and treat it without letting Elena or Vernal know. The camera opens up in New Troy with Andronika Trojan pushing Elena and Vernal to a portal along with some bags. Elena Troy: 'Are you sure about this? This isn't really- '''Andronika Trojan: '''Ellie! Vernal! You two haven't gone on a honeymoon yet and you've been married for 8 years! Plus all you two do is work and raise Nia! Relax! I'll take care of things around here, besides it's only a few days. Nia will be fine! '''Vernal: '''You sure you can handle her? '''Andronika Trojan: '''Don't worry I called Seliph to help! Have fun! ''She shoves them both into the portal, they step out on the other side of the portal in their hotel in Cabo. Elena walks over to the bed and falls onto it face first and falls asleep, Vernal falls onto the bed as well and starts snoring. The camera cuts back to New Troy where a 7 year old Nia had just finished one of her private lessons, a portal opens and Seliph steps out. 'Seliph Sivrit: '''Hi Nia! ''*sees the advanced diagram of the nervous system drawn on the board along with extremely detailed annotations in Nia's handwriting* Hey what's that? 'Nia Troy: '''it's a diagram of the human nervous system. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Why would a system be nervous? Is that the part of you makes your gut all gurgly? '''Nia Troy: '''No, that's being hungry. Gurgling is caused when your stomach acids ar- '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Wanna go play football? ''*pulls out a football* '''Nia Troy: '''No. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''wanna wrestle? '''Nia Troy: ''*grins* Definitely! ''Cut to the wrestling match. Please keep in mind that Nia is seven years old. As a result, she's getting thrashed. Nia Troy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY INTEST-IIIIIIIIINES! OH, THE AGONY! Seliph Sívrit: It can't be that bad! Nia Troy: ''*smirks* PSYCH! ''*she gets up and roundhouse kicks him to the wall then immediately suplexes him and holds him to the ground in an arm lock* I call it the Whining girl fake-out. Seliph Sivrit: '''Yep...you're definitely Ellie and Vernal's kid alright. But can you handle this? ''*he gets up and charges at the wall backwards and sandwiches her in between his back and the wall* '' '''Nia Troy: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! Seliph Sivrit: 'What? ''He lets Nia go and notices blood coming out of her mouth along with one of her front teeth on the floor. He opens her mouth and sees the other one is shoved up her gum. He gulps. '''Seliph Sívrit: Oh. Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhh gods. Uh, um... He tries to think of what to do. Seliph Sívrit: Milk, milk, you put a tooth in milk... He takes the tooth and puts it in a glass of milk, he stares at it. Seliph Sivrit: 'Why isn't it working?! '''Nia Troy: '''That's...not how it works! Ow...milk teeth are basically baby teeth and they fall out naturally so the real one can grow. Ow... '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oh....Were your teeth shaky before? '''Nia Troy: '''They were shaky for a few days now and one of them's out now. But there's one little problem. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''What is it. '''Nia Troy: '''YOU SHOVED ONE UP MY GUM! ''She grabs him by the face and throws him over. '''Seliph Sivrit: ''*rubs his head in pain* What have they been feeding you? Wait! I have an idea! ''Cut to Nia lying down and Seliph standing over her with tweezers, he grabs the tooth that is stcuk and starts pulling, it slowly starts to come out. But then his hand slip and now it's half-way out. Nia Troy: 'Or you could just tie it to a doorknob with some dental floss, genius. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oh right! ''Seliph ties the tooth with a string of dental floss and he connects the other end to a door knob. 'Nia Troy: '''Okay, NOW! ''Seliph slams the door and the tooth flies out. They hear groaning on the other side of the door. 'Andronika Trojan: '''That hurt. ''*she opens the door and sees the mess in front of her* ''What's going here?! And is that blood?! What did you do to Nia?! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Um...well you see.... '''Nia Troy: '''We were wrestling! AND '' IT WAS AWESOME! 'Seliph Sivrit: '''Huh?! '''Nia Troy: '''I got both of my milk teeth knocked out. They were already wobbling. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Is that true, Seliph? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Um, yeah! ''*hides the two milk teeth* '''Andronika Trojan: '''Alright then, wash up you two. Dinner's almost ready. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yay! food! '''Nia Troy: ''*grabs him by the collar and pulls his ear close and whispers* ''Try that again and I'll break all 206 bones in your body. Category:Fan Webisodes